


Little Moments of Grey

by BlueRam



Series: The Grey Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRam/pseuds/BlueRam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion piece to The Grey among Black and White. Gives a little more after the 2-year time skip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little peace

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Harry Potter

A cool wind danced to the soft tunes of the night, trees swaying to their own dance, a gentle wave as the wind swept by with soft laughs.

Land cast in a beautiful silver glow as, the mysterious ruler of the night smiled down in acceptance of a night that has just began yet would soon end in a blink of an eye.

Beautiful…

Peace…

A moment of reprieve as a sense of normality set in.

A gentle laugh again as the wind curiously peeked into the open balcony doors, drapes fluttering as they made way for the friendly intruder.

The gentle cries of a young babe sounded as the little one squirmed unhappily in his soft bed, little hands grasping at air unique grey eyes speckled with green teary when no one answered his cry.

The wind curiously peeked over at the crying child, unique eyes glowing at his new companion, excited giggles taking the place of desperate cries.

Small fingers grasped at the friend he could not touch, could not reach, a pout on his small face when his efforts were denied.

The pout quickly left his face when the wind caressed his round cheeks before fluttering away, almost sentient in its behavior as the nursery door was opened, a soft glow of amber from the halls casting a glow in the elegant room.

Bruce sighed, running a hand through his hair as he quietly walked over to his squirming child, who at this point gleefully sucked on his toes, rocking back and forth ever so slightly.

Bruce couldn't quite hide the small smile as he watched the child completely ignore his presence in favor of his toes.

"Curious little thing aren't you" Bruce muttered amused, brushing a hand through thick curly raven hair, windswept with no order, one curl brave enough to fall over said child's forehead threatening to get into his eye.

At the sound of his father's voice curious eyes turned swiftly to the looming figure, little hands outstretched, with small grabbing motions.

With an excited coo the child squirmed hands still up and when he wasn't lifted eyes immediately teared up soft cries making its way out of a small mouth.

Bruce sighed in amusement picking up the child that immediately made himself comfortable on a broad shoulder, cuddling in the curve of his father's neck a strong hand supporting his small body.

The cries were gone as quickly as they had come instead sweet coos sounded as Bruce moved to close the balcony doors, that had somehow opened, a curious thing for weeks now, the only answer to his query a knowing amused smile from Harry.

At the sound of soft suckling Bruce speared Alysander a glance watching as the child stuffed his fist in his mouth, drool escaping to trail down a small hand wetting his white shirt.

Bruce held the child in front of him in the air

"You know your mother doesn't like that little one" Bruce spoke amused watching as said child seemingly tried to glare him down affronted, suckling even more furiously as if a challenge.

Bruce shook his head before returning the child to the crook of his shoulder, moving to leave the nursery.

"Just as stubborn as your mother, but don't tell him I said that it's hard enough getting him to spend a month here" Bruce snorted at his own words an excited cheer, sounding ever so loud from Alysander.

Pushing the doors open to the master suite, Bruce paused at the image of Harry sleeping peacefully, the silver glow of the moon creating an enchanting scene as it trailed up long limbs peeking out a familiar white shirt that he knew was his own.

It was odd the feeling of possessiveness and arousal he felt as Harry gently turned with a sigh, long curly hair scattered around him.

Quietly closing the door behind him, Bruce sat gently beside the still figure, soft breaths escaping the lithe frame.

Alysander began to squirm in his hold reaching for his mother managing to grasp tightly at a long strand of hair, promptly stuffing it in his mouth, gums grinning in accomplishment.

"So that's how it's going to be as soon as you see your dear mother you abandon ship" Bruce raised an amused eyebrow, Alysander spearing him a puzzled glance with a tilt of his head, hair hanging from his mouth.

"Nya?" Alysander scrunched his eyebrows together before patting his father's cheek as if in apology.

Smiling, Bruce ran a hand through the thick hair once more, allowing the child to wiggle his way into the open arms of his mother.

Harry frowned in his sleep before opening sleepy eyes to see large grey eyes peering down at him, a small warm hand tapping at his mouth, trying to push his fingers in.

Smiling softly Harry ran a hand over his child's back before pulling him against his chest, for which Alysander immediately yawned pulling at the folds of the white shirt in attempt to get his special food.

Amused Harry slowly sat up with Alysander cradled in his arms pulling a button to expose a pink nipple, the baby quickly latching on as if starved, hands clenching the white shirt.

Harry gently brushed the stray curl out of the child's face pushing it behind a delicate ear.

"This he gets from you, demanding and possessive" Harry spoke softly a small hand holding unto his finger as furious suckles filled the room.

Bruce leaned forward to capture Harry's lips in a soft kiss, resisting the temptation to deepen it, Alysander would surely not appreciate him stealing his mother's attention.

Making to pull back, he was surprised when Harry pulled him forward for a deeper kiss, nipping at his lips before he moved to dominate the smirking mouth, hands trailing up an exposed thigh.

"Nya!" at the outcry of their child they pulled apart, chests heaving slightly, both looking down at large eyes glaring furiously at Bruce…a glare too familiar before said child turned back to his treat, one eye open as if to dare Bruce to try it again.

"As I said before possessive" Harry smirked in amusement watching as the child slowly drifted to sleep small mouth still suckling.

Bruce pulled back as he began to remove his shirt, is meeting had run late and he was in need of a hot shower…or cold rather as he glanced at the exposed thighs of his lover who wore nothing else underneath.

His siren would tempt him without even trying, and by the mocking smile Harry wore as he raised an eyebrow perhaps it was not so unknowingly.

"What can I say he's a Wayne we always get what we want" Bruce smirked as he stood to make his way to the bathroom.

"You're under the impression you have me" Harry mocked, as he slowly removed his sleeping child from his chest, placing him over his shoulder tapping gently.

Bruce shook his head amused "I told you I would give you no choice Harry, I did mean that" with that he captured the tempting lips one more for a sweet kiss before finally entering the bathroom.

Harry couldn't help the slight smile that graced his features as he looked out at the beautiful night sky, the wind whispering secrets of the unknown as it played with his hair.

Harry cradled his baby closer, hearing a soft sigh from the small boy as Alysander borrowed into the warmth of his arms.

He thinks that perhaps he could get use to this….

Peace…

Beautiful peace.


	2. Mother knows best

"It has been a year since the development of the Child Health Care project, fondly called CHC by most. Billionaire philanthropist Bruce Wayne and Helias Marques have contributed greatly to see the project to its completion, putting aside all differences for the benefit of the children of Gotham city."

"It's an honor to serve our city in such a way to provide health care for the less fortunate children of Gotham City. We that is both Sion Pharmaceuticals and Wayne Enterprises endeavor to continue our efforts for years to come and perhaps in time develop even more innovative projects to give back to our community"

"Words spoken by Helias Marques after delivering a heartfelt speech to the masses of Gotham City alongside him the supportive presence of Bruce Wayne"

"There have been rumors of a more intimate relationship between two, Helias Marques going off grid for a suspicious nine months, flying a very well-known specialist in male pregnancies Dr. Barsol, a rarity in this age."

"Coincidentally Bruce Wayne was spotted in a private maternity ward for which was working with an unknown patient."

"Both Bruce Wayne and Helias Marques were unavailable for comment but their private life aside the two have proven themselves heroes to the citizens of Gotham"

The soft sound of rain was soothing as it taped away on the closed glass doors that led to the Blue Chrysalis garden.

Harry had opted to remain at his manor in light of Bruce's departure off planet to oversee a galactic treaty between the league and some planet that he truly could not be bothered to remember.

Thunder rumbled the sound almost as if in a distance, yet enough to jog him from his wondering thoughts, Sinclair had laid a tray of tea before him., two cups as soon he would have company.

"Young Richard will be staying for an undisclosed time I presume?" Sinclair queried softly as to not disturb the now one year old Alysander that was bundled in a mass of soft blankets, little mouth releasing soft sighs as the child was carried away to his dream land.

Hopefully he would not have visits from the ever present force that was death in his own world of dreams. In response to his thoughts the deathly Hallow pendant around his neck pulsed as if amused before settling once more.

Harry hummed in agreement to Sinclair's query taking a sip of his steaming tea, looking out at the gloomy sky that somehow released the tension he unknowingly held.

"I will prepare his room then…so you know if Bruce Wayne deigns to show himself here I will have no issue providing suitable lodgings in the dog house" Sinclair sniffed before leaving the room.

Harry laughed softly in amusement before running a gentle hand through Alysnader's tousled hair, the child instinctively nuzzling into the warm hand before releasing a soft coo in his deep sleep.

"You should know it's no use standing there Richard" Harry spoke without looking up, said teen now significantly taller, shooting up suddenly over the months, fidgeting at the door as he watched the part of his family he hadn't realized he desperately needed.

Sighing Richard dropped his duffel bag unto the floor making his way to the seated figure, Harry finally looking up with a frown as he noticed the almost dejected air around said teen.

Raising an eyebrow at the teen who stood before him, he sighed before patting the seat beside him.

Richard didn't protest as he sat close to Harry, gently being pulled to rest across Harry's lap a slender hand running through his hair ever so gentle and warm.

Sighing Richard fought to old back his emotions, hand clenching the soft material of Harry's pants, eyes clenched shut for a moment.

Nothing was said in that moment, the pitter patter of rain a steady rhythm as thunder rolled across the sky the sound of crackling flames as Sinclair silently readied the fire place to warm the sitting room which quickly became chilled.

"Have you ever wanted to become a hero?" Richard began softly, the hand in his ear pausing if only for a moment before continuing the soothing caress.

Releasing a sigh Harry looked at the gloomy sky, grey clouds rolling ever so quick as the heavens truly opened, the rain heavy enough obscure one's presence.

"A world of sheep…they would not fight for themselves even with the power they had, instead a young child had to pay the price." Harry looked down at the teen who rested in his lap, noting the clenched hands.

"I was never given a choice Richard, I was given a duty and so completed said duty without a thought for my own happiness…"

Alysander shuffled in his sleep, eyebrows scrunching up with a frown but quickly settled when Richard held a small hand in his own, his smile a bit sad before he closed his eyes allowing the soothing caress of Harry's hand to lull him into a sense of calm.

"But I don't think that's what you're really asking is it" Harry watched as the teen sighed, still holding unto Alysnader's small hand.

"I…I always wanted to become the Batman…I idolized the image, did everything he said, took every lesson because in the end…he's who I wanted to be." Richard spoke softly.

"I still idolize him; still follow everything he says because he's my mentor but…I don't…I don't want to be the Batman…I" Richard hesitated.

"You think he'll be upset with you" Harry concluded as he pulled the blanket over Alysander's exposed shoulder.

Richard nodded silently fighting the need to hide his face away…he wasn't a wining child he was Batman's protégé but still no matter how strong he was thought to be, he could not deny his emotions.

"You know I never truly understood this hero business…as far as I was concerned heroes just don't exist, I'm slowly coming to realize that just maybe my thoughts were clouded by my own bias" Harry began, smiling softly when Richard looked up curiously, his blue eyes still holding traces of innocence despite all that he had seen and done.

Harry traced his hand over a jaw line that became more sharp as the teen grew.

"Each hero I've come to see follows their own mold in time…they are not subject to one rule or one way of doing things even if they share similar beliefs and designs…I don't believe Bruce ever wanted you to become just like him"

"I believe he would be proud that you wish to find your own way, as emotionally constipated as he is he loves you and only wish you the best…he would never be disappointed" Harry spoke softly, a smile on his face as he watched the hesitant smile blooming on Richard's face, hope shining in his eyes.

"You think…" Richard began only for Harry to interrupt him with a finger to his lip.

"I know…but it seems both you airport boy, and dear Brucey have a lot to talk about when he returns even if I have to tie two up in that horrid cave you call a headquarters"

"Hey! The bat cave's awesome!" Richard mock glared a laugh bubbling from his chest the mood lifting significantly at Harry's acceptance and advise.

It seems that Harry always had the answers never judgmental, always neutral in his stance a far cry from Bruce who at moments was prone to the thought that it was his way or none at all.

He was the mother he had lost, and now at his soccer games it was a guarantee that Harry would be in the stands, despite all the work he had, the meetings he shrugged off with Gotham's Mayor, excited baby and all rooting for him louder than any other.

In those stands he would see the mother figure he needed, dressing down in his team jersey and his number verbally disseminating anyone who dared to protest his son's greatness...yes his son.

What! he was allowed some form of possessiveness like any other Wayne as adopted as he was, Harry was his mother, and even if Harry vehemently denied the relationship and connection he belonged to Bruce.

His father would have it no other way, and if he overheard plots to convince Harry to marry said father, Alfred running interference with Sinclair, he wasn't saying anything, and if Bruce was checking Harry's fertility calendar religiously, no one but them had to know.

He didn't want to be the Batman didn't mean he didn't share many traits with the symbol, the moment Harry stepped into their lives he was theirs for the taking.

Richard didn't bother to get up from his resting place, Harry's hand a well needed comfort as he watched little Alysander wiggle out of the blankets, grey eyes watering if only a bit as he let loose a wide yawn.

Spotting him the baby cooed excitedly making his way quickly to pat at his Brother's face, tilting his head in confusion before looking up to his mother that had all the answers.

"Apa?" the baby questioned eyebrow scrunching up to appear serious, Harry couldn't help the laughter hat escaped…his baby might just be spending too much time around his ever grumpy father if he could pull an expression like that.

"Yes your brother will be staying with us for a while" Harry spoke as if to a little adult caressing a rounded cheek. Alysander didn't appreciate baby talk, and again he couldn't help but be amused when he thought about the fierce glare anyone who even attempted baby talk would receive.

A mini Bruce Wayne with identical glares and possessive demanding personalities.

"Nyata?" Alysander cooed before patting at his grinning brother's cheek.

Harry smiled before looking outside, the rain was letting up, and even though the clouds were still rolling in the day was perfect in his eyes.

"Sooo what's this I hear about Conner?... if I'm not mistaken he'll be returning from his mission with M'gaan tonight and of course this will be his immediate destination" Harry grinned slyly amused when Richard's face promptly burned red the teen spluttering at the unexpected question.

"We are just friends Harry!" Richard hid his face

"Sure you are" Harry snorted, Alysnader tilting his head at the two before huffing, hands folded, before promptly pitching backwards off balanced on the sofa.

"Nya!" The surprised sound from the baby resulting in a round of laughter from his mother and brother the sound of thunder echoing ever so softly in the room.


	3. Have I feelings for you?

Soothing…

Calm…

Peaceful

His dream world, for how long he was once chained had not change much since death's uncommon kindness.

The lake still rippled, reacting to a gentle wind, blue lotus in full bloom dancing in circular patterns, a dip here a bow there to a well known waltz.

And in the center of the expanse of fairly clear water a swaying willow, limbs beckoning as the aged tree indulged the playful wind.

A dance in time, the music of his life, the peace that would lead to his ultimate destiny.

Harry did not flinch as strong arms circled around his lithe frame, pulling him into a strong chest, the heavy feeling of death consuming with its power.

Hesitantly, Harry placed his hands over the much large ones that rested around his waist, being mindful of the long pointed black nails.

"It has been a while has it not dear Harry…" Deaths voice was deep, a rumble against his back, no trace of emotion, a strange concept when cruelty was all he knew.

Harry said nothing closing his eyes as the wind brushed against his skin, his long curly hair fluttering about them. As if prompted Death's equally long hair, twined with his own partaking in a strange dance as the pendant around his neck seemingly pulsed to rhythm of his heart, blue lotus surrounding them, curious that some of the petals bled a dark purple.

A soft tune echoed around him, almost as if a high chime the echo of from a drum in the distance and soon the lake pushed forward, then back, akin to tides at sea than a rippling lake.

Harry released a sigh as the arms tightened around him, opening his eyes ever so slowly as he looked up at the expanse of night sky. Twinkling stars…perhaps he was wrong, there was much change in his dream world.

As if in response the chime grew louder, the beat of the drum echoing in his every being as the lotus both blue and dark purple glowed, casting a beautiful light upon the two.

Touching the warm pendant around his neck, harry rested his head on a broad shoulder.

"You said you would set me free…but I am not truly free am I" It wasn't a question; He already knew the answer…it was something he was beginning to accept. He had played the hero only to land in Death's cruel arms…cruel yet strangely kind theses past months, kindness touched with ever present darkness.

Harry said not a word as he was gently turned to face the being whose true face he had never seen, always obscured by half mask of a Jakal, pale skin and black lips. His hand was held as Death's warm hand circled his waist, pulling him closer as they swayed to deaths own song.

A twirl, a dip and gentle swaying as they danced across the expanse of his dream lake, lotus acting as beacons of strange light happily circling around their forms.

Harry buried his face into a warm chest, the action wasn't one of love or even deep emotion…only one man came close to unlocking what he guarded so close to his heart.

For a moment nothing else exited except for their gentle swaying and the cool breeze against warm skin before time seemingly stopped.

Death pulled away ever so slightly looking down at glowing emerald eyes, his symbol a thing of beauty upon Harry's forehead.

Gently tipping Harry's face up Death began to speak

"You are as free as I allow Harry, there is no question you belong to me, yet I find myself jealous that as much as your soul is mine…everything else is his."

"You deny it, sometimes push him away, but you have let him in and through him shall achieve happiness… your child an everlasting momentum to your new found freedom." Death almost whispered as he caressed soft cheek before just as quickly that soft caress became a piercing grip, black nails digging into flawless skin.

Harry fought the wince at Death's action, he was a being too unpredictable, kindness at one turn with almost burning rage at the next.

"The soul that broke my order…my everlasting companion as long as I will it" Death hissed with a cruel smirk before bestowing upon Harry a chaste kiss, warm skin against skin before he pulled completely away.

Death's action was one of contradiction, hissing voice conflicting with the sweet kiss that was given.

It was true that death would never be defined.

"Always remember Harry that as much as you give, as much as you let him in and ultimately lead your life, it is with me your end lies" with those words death simply vanished, his dream world now colder than ever as a purple lotus curiously poked at his still feet.

Frowning Harry gently picked up the delicate flower, one petal bleeding blue at his touch, light ever so bright.

Smiling sadly Harry knelt among the lotus that had gathered around him, some blue other purple then there were the ones in between colors. The cold water of the lake pushed against his cooling skin, chills setting in as he brought the curious flower to his chest, kissing a small petal.

"I believe I may just be falling in love little one…for once I've let my emotions run free and Death, it seems has come to realize that, and perhaps... he is not so pleased." Harry's expression now showed amusement as he looked up at the swaying willow watching as a dark cloak disappeared behind the large bark.

No perhaps Death was not so pleased, but for some reason he still granted him freedom, still allowed him his chance of reckless happiness.

"rry…Harry!" Harry snapped out of his daze at the sound of Bruce's voice, his expression one of carefully concealed worry, a frowning baby strapped to his chest. Harry resisted the need to laugh at the ridiculous image, strong tall man, with a no nonsense expression, wearing a baby carrier with said frowning baby mirroring his expressions.

Harry shook his head looking around him, they were outside of Mount Justice, the teens happily giving chase, a game of tag perhaps with small groups of adult heroes joyously holding conversation.

Diana slapped Clark across the head as she pointedly looked over to a laughing Conner with a curiously blushing Richard and Green Arrow seemingly trying to placate a angry looking Black Canary.

"Harry are you alright?" Bruce interrupted his muse, a hand placed over his forehead as if to check his temperature. Harry slapped his hand away in mock annoyance, little Alysnader giggling happily when Bruce winced.

Their child was strange like that, taking great pleasure when Harry in any form took measures to hit or mock Bruce, only to clamber into his father's arms at night for comfort.

"No need to worry over silly old me Brucey, just lost in thought" Harry smirked, gaining a raised eyebrow for his efforts.

"I believe that's what worries me" Bruce drawled with a smirk, fighting the need to laugh at the scathing glare he received only to wince at the powerful punch to his chest from an angry Alysander.

"Da ba!" the child glared in outrage, gaining a raised eyebrow from his father, Harry laughing lightly caressing the babies rounded cheeks.

"You tell him Alysander, he's nothing but a big meany!"

Bruce rolled his eyes at the two before pulling Harry into his embrace, kissing him ever so softly before gently pulling away.

"Are you sure you're OK?" Bruce spoke gently tracing Harry's cheek allowing emotionless masks down if only for that moment.

Harry didn't answer, instead he pulled Bruce down for another gentle kiss, his heart beating fiercely in his chest, a strong arm settling around his small waist.

"Hey! You two break it up!" Flash shouted amused, only for Black Canary to punch him in his head, said hero falling to ground dramatically rolling around proclaiming his imminent death.

"Leave them alone Barry!"

Harry laughed into their kiss before resting his head on a firm chest, gentle hands caressing the soft hair of his baby who looked around curiously at the strange people.

"This still means nothing you know, cant have developing strange ideas" Harry whispered with a gentle smirk that was more amused than anything. Bruce only snorted, Harry had no clue of the plot the Waynes were cooking up for him, or his obsession with Harry's fertility calendar.

No one could say he was not determined, though perhaps Harry wouldn't appreciate if he got him pregnant again after just a year. He could imagine him pregnant, with glowing skin and a little more weight than normal especially those perfectly rounded cheeks, spiting hell fire for accidentally forgetting protection.

"Keep telling yourself that, you might believe it one day" Bruce spoke giving none of his thoughts away as he pulled his unresisting lover closer

The wind swirled around the three, Alysander giggling excitedly, a strange glow in his eyes as he grasped at his friend that came to play every night, puzzling his silly father when said friend left the balcony doors open.

Bruce placed a steady hand atop Alysander's head to calm the squirming child, before looking down at Harry who seemingly fell asleep within his arms, head resting comfortably upon his chest.

"It's no longer in question what I feel…I wonder will you ever admit you feel the same?" Bruce spoke almost to himself, smiling at the light sigh that escaped Harry's red lips, the sound of the young teens' laughter carrying away on the winds.


	4. What is the meaning of Forgiveness

Forgiveness…

The word seems so simple; It's unassuming, and often times lurk in the shadows, guilt rising were there need be none. It incites shame, it conflicts your emotions…it makes you think.

But we don't want to think…

The wound can fester…we want it to fester, or maybe in truth we want it to disappear as if it never existed.

You haven't moved on even though you said you have…

But then you have,

You have moved on, your life is different…

Or is it?

Am I a hypocrite?

Superficial?..

Forgiveness…

You who created that stupid word,

I hope your tires blow out, and you get fired from your job.

I hope pigeons gift a milky gift and your hot water runs out…

I hope…that I'll learn the value of forgiveness and …

Finally …

Finally I move on.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Harry,

I don't even know how to begin, this is stupid and I don't…No that's not what I meant, I just…

Dear harry…dear Harry, I can't write this stupid letter! Who does this anyway, it's girly and so awrrrg!…dear Harry…  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry hummed softly as he held Alysander's kicking foot, fighting to get the diaper on as his child squirmed, glaring in outrage at the indecency.

"Ma ba! Ma ba!" Alysander all but screamed pulling his foot away, before promptly rolling over to crawl away on his knees, diaper sagging behind him peachy butt swaying comically in the air.

Harry sighed in exasperation, fighting his amusement as he blew a strand of raven hair out of his face. At this point it was painted with baby powder, messy bun in no way stylish, drooping in a sad mess atop his head.

"Alysander baby we need to get you ready!" Harry gently pulled the escape artist towards him, little body squirming, the crease between the child's brow more prominent as his little lip trembled water coming to innocent eyes.

"Ma ba! Ma ba no!" Alysander screamed, crying his little heart out as Harry did his best to ignore the cries as much as the tore at his heart. He snapped the clasp quickly before as gently as possible coaxed the child into a hooded cat eared shirt, a mixture of light and dark blue, and shorts that had attached kitten paws and a tail.

Alysander's wails echoed throughout the nursery and almost in response the wind rattled moodily against the closed balcony doors.

Cradling the distressed child against his chest, Harry quickly brought a bottle of warm milk to the small mouth, only for Alysander to push it away a look of betrayal on his tiny face.

Harry felt guilty forcing his baby into a diaper, it seems he had grown an aversion to clothes in general, wanting to be like his daddy, chiseled chest for the world to see and bulging arms.

Alysander was truly living up to the name Wayne with sheer stubbornness…or maybe it was a Marques thing or even Potter, Harry thought amused as he put down the bottle on the changing table.

Gentle rocking the child, Harry brushed a curly strand of hair out of his face, the lock bouncing before falling back into the child's face, refusing to follow the chaotic mass of curls that followed no particular direction.

"Come on baby papa didn't mean it" Harry spoke softly, the child refusing to be placated as he screamed his heart out, grey eyes with the strange speckle of green not amused.

"Alright mama didn't mean it" Harry drawled with a roll of his eyes, long since giving up the battle to be called Papa instead of Mother. Apparently only Bruce was man enough to be called Father.

Bloody traitors the Wayne's were, not to mention Sinclair.

Sighing softly Harry began to pull the first few buttons of his silk shirt exposing a swollen red nipple filled with too much milk of as late.

He had tried to introduce the concept of a bottle to Alysander, but like his father he had an obsession with his prize, though honestly speaking he had a right to it more so than the sneaky bat who's fascination with his new found sensitivity was foreboding.

Alysander like clockwork stopped crying, grey eyes glistening with new interest as he pawed at a perked nipple a bead of milk escaping.

"Ma no ba?" Alysander cooed happily looking up at his pretty mother, no one was as pretty as his mama not even the sparkly thing hanging in his room.

Harry smiled was tired as he guided his baby to his comfort.

"Yes baby, mama won't be bad anymore" Harry winced as the child latched on, perhaps he shouldn't have waited so long and give up the fight with the bottle.

As much as he tried to expel the milk his body would just make a ton more, at this point it was like a damn factory, and Bruce's advances weren't helping one bit, the man became so persistent the past week, hardly giving him time to finish his paper work that was steadily piling up, he couldn't help but think something was up.

Taking a seat on the comfy rocking chair, smiling as the balcony doors slowly opened, a cool wind caressing his too hot skin, and happy suckles filling the air, he couldn't help but enjoy this new found peace.

He opened his eyes that he didn't even notice were closed at the soft tap of a small hand against his cheek. Gripping the soft hand Harry placed a gentle kiss on the delicate skin…

"I wonder if Conner is alright" the hands on the clock indicating that it was now 3:15 pm  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It hurt when you began to distance yourself; you were so different than the Harry I know…I guess…maybe…maybe I panicked. But how can you blame me! You just got up and left not even a word and then you were so cold. I felt like I lost my best friend…

I guess that somewhere along the line I couldn't see you anymore…you were gone and I…I was here like I always was…

There was silence between the two, both figures sitting up on the country hill looking out at Metropolis City, the bright lights shining for all to see as the sky faded to a rich burnt orange, the sun budding farewell to welcome the night.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am sorry" Clark said softly hands clenching the soft grass, the smell of hay and rich soil wafting from the Kent farm a distance behind them.

"I am sorry I wasn't there…I'm sorry that I…" Clark released a deep breath the wind a gentle caress against his skin as Conner didn't move an inch from his seat beside him. The teen just looked out at the beautiful city Lex Corp one of the many tall buildings that spoke wonders of expensive architecture and engineering.

"I'm sorry that you felt as if I had abandoned you, and that I wouldn't accept you" Clark's throat felt dry, chest tight as silence fell among them.

Clark was hesitant before finally turning to look at the silent teen, study his bone structure so similar to his own but with key differences he could easily identify with Lex Luther.

Despite that there were so many features that were entirely his own, Conner Ke…Conner Marques was his own person.

"I'm sorry that I didn't see you" Clark finished softly, he watched as Conner eyes filled with a sense of sadness, but relief then amusement as the edges of his lips fought a smile.

"You know before I agreed to come here Harry stayed up all night coaching me through every scenario, He was like…Conner if that asshole tries to shift blame sock him in the eye better yet in the balls and then humiliate him in the most sophisticated way… don't bring Mrs. Kent into it though cause I like her" Conner laughed shaking his head.

Clark couldn't help the twitch of his lip that was definitely Harry, the man who still berated them for believing heroes existed, still mocked them, but was all too willing to lend a hand when he could.

The man who completely humiliated Bruce in one breath yet in another blushed at a gentle caress eyes shining with emotions he wouldn't confess.

The man who took a broken teen, and didn't fix him because according to Harry Conner didn't need fixing, and allowed that teen to grow.

The man who did what he couldn't.

"He said that I could forgive you and leave it at that, or forgive you and see what was out there in the grand scheme of things." Conner smiled as he looked down at his clenched hands.

"There is a lot for us to talk about, to deal with but I think I like the sound of forgiving you if only to see that world Harry talks about when no one is watching. To be there with him when we both finally embrace our freedom" Conner looked up at the man whose eyes bled hesitant hope, yet resignation.

"I don't need a father…and well you're not pretty enough to be my mom, Harry's got the whole mother figure covered but don't tell him I said that" Conner grinned.

Clark couldn't help the amused snort that escaped him before the two fell into fitful laughter.

"I think he would have our heads for laughing at his misfortune" Clark spoke through his laughter a strange weight lifting from his shoulders before a soothing silence descended upon them.

"I still have room for an older brother…if you're interested, doesn't mean we're suddenly ok but…" Conner spoke hesitantly not willing to look at the man beside him.

Clark smiled as he looked up at the star filled sky, wondering when they had even come out

"Does this mean I can come to your football games?" Clark smirked receiving a snort from the teen.

"Once you don't piss off Harry, he gets really enthusiastic at those games one time he punched this 6'7 guy right in the nose cause he said I was on steroids."

Shivering at the thought of the short man in one of his moods was warning enough, he honestly didn't know how Bruce kept the little spit fire under control.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We have a baby girl…but you knew that, we tell her stories of brave Uncle Harry that finally got to fly like he always wanted. It shouldn't have taken me so long to see, but I see now Harry.

I see you now…and I just…you know I'm not good at this but…

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…

I won't ask you to forgive me… and I know you want to get away, I would too seeing how our world treats you.

But maybe…just maybe you can come back one day?

She misses you…

Rose misses you…

The truth is…mate…I miss you,

And I'm sorry…so very sorry.

Love…

Yes… with Love,

Ron

Your stupid best friend (I hope…maybe?…)


	5. What do I do with you?

There was silence between them, the air tense as Harry looked out at the speeding sky.

Ra's al Ghul was dead…. his baby was safe…their baby was safe; today was a day of victory, a victory that had a bitter taste.

Harry sighed before silently reaching out twining his smaller hand with Bruce's larger one, skin to skin, a steady warmth.

No words were spoken as Bruce gently squeezed the delicate hand, holding it tighter against his thigh a thumb caressing the soft skin, the further they flew away from Ra's al Ghul's defeat and Talia's demise, behind them a portrait of flames a final farewell in the dead of night. -The Grey among Black and White  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bruce sighed as he looked out at Gotham city, the sky forever bleak speaking of rain past and a steady storm that would soon come if the rumbling thunder was any indication.

It had been two month since their mission to Egypt, two month since he watched the woman he loved...he could admit that much plummet to her death, refusing to take hold of his hand.

And yes, she was dead among the remains of the fallen fortress Ra's al Ghul had built for himself Talia's broken body was found, there was never a hope for her survival as much as he had wished it.

It was funny how he had slowly broken away from her hold, a new set of emotion growing as Harry silently walked into his life. He loved her as much as he hated to admit it, yet despite her death he could not honestly say she had taken a part of him with her.

He knew now that as much he did love her...she had never come close to truly owning his heart, no one did and perhaps...no one would.

He was the Batman meant to rule the night alone, meant to restore order and bring peace to those innocent. The Batman was not allowed something as beautiful as true deep love and emotions that transcended time.

Bruce frowned at his thoughts before reading the text message Diana has sent just moments pass

"The baby is developing well and for the most part is quite healthy, I'm surprised he even let me accompany him he's more friends with Dinah than I...but Bruce, don't you think it's time you both had a true talk?"

The Batman didn't deserve a family...yet one was slowly being created for him if only Harry would allow it.

In the two months after Talia's demise Harry had seemingly cut of all contact with the league...well perhaps not all...the young heroes were frequent visitors to the man's home. They some how gained a sense of comfort and peace from his presence...Dinah was meant to be their councilor, yet it was Harry they sought to help them through their emotional upheaval.

Harry didn't answer his calls at the office and after charming his personal number from the man's secretary he soon found even that avenue blocked to him.

Harry Marques was stubborn and he himself couldn't even begin to put a label on what they had between them.

He wouldn't fool himself to say it was love, they were at each other's throats to begin with, Harry was infuriating and held the name that had so much to do with his parent's demise. Marques mocked all they stood for in one breath holding a sense of disregard for the league...he did not acknowledge them.

He did not acknowledge them...did not acknowledge him and what he stood for...yet he acknowledge the young teens, he treated them with so much respect.

That night he couldn't describe it...there was a great need for that man to acknowledge him, to submit like so many others. The lust wasn't surprising but the magnitude raging burning without end did, he had to consume him, had to dominate him...he had to let him understand who was in charge and the true danger that he was.

That night they fell in lust, bodies writhing in heat and passion as they came together, sweet moans and breathless gasps. Their hands clawed at each other, winding through soft hair, teeth biting into flesh and an unholy tightness holding unto to steely length as sweaty skin caressed sweaty skin.

Yes they suddenly fell in lust, both fighting for the upper hand, he dominating the lithe man with a sense of primitive pride as he watched emerald eyes, pupils blown wide come undone.

He had not factored in the loss of his control, the obsessive need to posses the man the one true way he could...in a moment of insanity he wanted that man swollen with his seed, marked for the world to see so far so deep.

The only one who ever would, because it was obvious as much as Harry hid it well...he was untouched, he was the first to truly claim the man.

Bruce clenched his hands tightly as he stepped away from the glass view to sit around his desk, a mountain of paper work still left to complete.

Then came the traitorous thoughts that only he should posses the man...it was in his bed that Harry belonged, wrapped around his length a fit too tight yet so right, heavy pants and sweet moans, raven hair damp from sweat sprawled against his chest...swollen with his child.

Bruce swallowed at the rise of arousal with the thought that Harry was in fact already swollen with his child...at four months it was evident.

Diana was right...it was full time both he and Harry spoke about his rights to his child and if his chest throbbed for a second and arousal rose to the forefront at the thought of his rights to Harry's entire being he had a lot of time to think it over.

Harry shifted restlessly in the massive bed, thin night shirt sticking to his body in unimaginable heat. Everything was too hot, skin stretched too thin and that annoying throb of pain at his lower spine was not helping.

Harry sighed as he caressed his baby bump on his slender frame it looked larger than it actually was, a right pain to hide from the rabid public and his own workers.

Then again he had strange enough gained the complete loyalty of his workers, perhaps from the new policies he had developed to increase their comfort and working experience. The new employee health insurance a big help on gaining loyalty as unintentional as it was.

Oh how the public would go mad with the new information, Marques heir pregnant with Playboy philanthropist Bruce Wayne's love child.

Harry snorted at the thought, moving a pillow between his legs hoping for some comfort before giving up on that throwing the pillow across the room in a fit of frustration.

"Someone's in a mood" a deep baritone shocked him out of his frustrated muse.

Harry released an angry breath slowly, not wanting to turn and face the man but at the same time wishing for this to be over with.

Bruce stood leaning against the post of the king size bed, hands folded across his chest. He had on a silk shirt the first few buttons left open teasing at what Harry knew was a firm defined chest, sleeves rolled up to reveal strong arms.

"What are you doing here?" Harry sighed, fully seated up with the thin sheets pooling around his waist.

"You didn't return my calls" Bruce frowned watching as Harry looked away tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

"It doesn't give you the excuse to break into my room whenever you feel like" Harry glared, wondering about that. The man wasn't even dressed as batman with all the equipment yet he still found himself inside a room many stories off ground.

Bruce sighed in frustration massaging the bridge of his nose before sitting on the bed close to Harry's folded feet.

"Harry we can't keep doing this...you can't escape the fact that that child you're carrying is partly mine"

Harry didn't answer, he remained silent with a serious expression on his face hand caressing the baby bump that Bruce couldn't look away from.

He wanted his hands there, parting the folds of the thin silk shirt to feel smooth skin, firm yet velvet soft.

"Harry..." Bruce began again, hesitantly placing his hand over Harry's waiting for the man to pull away from him. There was a tense moment before; Harry allowed Bruce's hand to slip under his, feeling the warmth of his body swollen with child.

Bruce's throat was dry, as he swallowed almost nervously caressing the rounded stomach, Harry's hand stead above his own.

"I'm not so cruel as to keep you from your child Bruce...I just hoped for a little space from it all, that night it was suppose to be simple, straight forward...but it's not is it?" Harry's voice was soft and smile almost bitter yet sad.

Bruce frowned himself as he held unto Harry's hand that was so delicate in his own larger one, it was funny because Harry was in no way delicate. He was head strong, brave a tad reckless and a hell of a lot frustrating and infuriating in one breath.

"It doesn't have to be complicated you know?" Bruce spoke uncharacteristically soft, caressing the smooth skin of Harry's hand.

Harry's laughter might not have been appropriate in that moment, but Bruce couldn't help the twitch of his own, holding tightly to Harry's hand.

Calming down from his fit of laughter, harry fought the need to laugh again as he capture Bruce's lips in an almost too tender kiss, the man stilling for a moment before his hands were around his waist and the kiss deepening.

Hearts raced as Bruce captured that teasing tongue within his mouth, calloused hand caressing the bare skin of Harry's exposed thigh, dipping under the parted silk shirt to finally caress the warm skin stretched tight in the wake of their child's growth.

He had found himself hovering over Harry's form, the man's hair sprawled around him, chest heaving as he swooped down to capture those supple pink lips slowly turning red and bruised.

He could feel that heat rising between them, the itching of his skin, deepened breaths and tightening of arousal as he settled between those parted thighs.

Before he could make another move to consume the beautiful man beneath him a slender finger brushed against his lips before caressing his cheek.

"It could be easy yes, but that's not us...its' not me Brucey...Bruce" Harry smiled before kissing him once more, gently pushing Bruce off him to land at his side.

He turned his back to the man, pulling the sheets over his shoulders before speaking once more

"Besides you haven't found what you have been looking for...not yet" with that Harry allowed himself to be pulled into the sleep that eluded him for so long.

Bruce sighed at that laying on his back with hands folded behind his head

"Haven't found what I've been looking for...just maybe you could be right Harry" Turning over to look at the sleeping figure, brushing an unruly lock of hair behind his ear before caressing the soft skin of a heated cheek.

"Or maybe you're wrong and I found what I've been looking for...it's simple a matter of truly realizing it." Bruce allowed himself a soft smile that not many would ever witness from him as harry sighed ever so softly content in his sleep.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"uce...Bruce!" Bruce snapped out of his muse to an annoyed Harry glaring at him, squirming baby having a ball pulling at the ends of his hair.

Seeing the confusion on the man's face Harry huffed in part annoyance and amusement as he promptly handed Bruce the squirming child who scrunched up his eyebrows confused at the change of hands.

"I said you should take him for a minute I have to use the bathroom" Harry grumbled before leaving as quickly as he had come.

Bemused Bruce looked down at equally confused grey eyes, before Alysander promptly stuffed his hand in his mouth.

"Da?"

Bruce couldn't help the laugh that escaped him as he blew kisses on the child's exposed stomach, Alysander erupting in laughter.

The batman didn't deserve love or a family but along the way he had attained one , first with Richard, then Harry and their baby boy. Hopefully soon another would join their family and then another and another and another and maybe one other or two...or three.

The fact remained he had found what he was searching for and he had more than realized it now.


	6. What makes the Boy so shy?

You don't know when it hits you…

Well that's a lie…

You knew the moment it hit you,

The moment that light bulb went off.

Blue eyes, hard scowl and an unsure smile…

Yes you definitely knew when it happened.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were exhausted, that fact was clear as the young team dragged themselves into the designated common area of Mount Justice. It seems the villain of late were on a high, day after day, night after night, they would find themselves quickly ushered off by the Batman to complete some mission or some errand.

It had gotten so bad that Robin had missed a whole week of school, too exhausted to keep running like his ever so persevering father figure. Bruce was a machine! No one would tell him otherwise, he couldn't be human with the hours he ran both day and night almost non-stop…not to mention what he got up to when he was alone with Harry.

Robin couldn't help the slight blush that spread across his cheeks at the thought of his parent figures, gaining a raised eyebrow from Wally as he all but threw his body across the coach.

Harry could be quite loud when he wanted to and Bruce obviously reveled in that if the protesting furniture was anything to go by. If it wasn't obvious then, it was sure obvious now…operation Moma two was a go and very much thoroughly explored.

Robin blanched at his thoughts, quickly shaking his head to dispel the horrible images of his practical father and mother having a go at it.

"Robin you gota tell the bats to let up some, I'm about to shrivel up and die!" Wally groaned weakly watching with one eye open as Kaldur grabbed a glass of water, M'gaan moving to Conner's side as said boy sank into the large lounging chair they just recently added.

"I doubt Robin can get the Batman to let up if he can't even convince him to take a break from school" Kaldur smirked playfully downing the glass of water almost choking in laughter when Robin protested quite loudly.

Robin scowled at Kaldur in mock outrage before promptly falling over Wally's feet, getting comfortable on the couch.

"Hey you're not exactly light you know!" Wally shouted poking at Robin with his toes as soon as he had wriggled a leg from under the younger boy. Robin merely rolled his eyes, pushing at the wriggling toes before reaching for the remote.

At the corner of his eyes he could see M'gaan discreetly touching Conner's muscled arm, the touch was a bit too intimate…almost as if the two…

She gave a hesitant smile, Conner's expression a bit perplexed as she pointedly indicated to him that she wanted to have a talk.

She wanted to have a talk alone…where none of them would be able to witness…

Where he wouldn't be able to witness.

Robin swallowed down the ugly emotions he knew were rising in that moment, he didn't want to think about much less acknowledge the heavy feeling in his chest as he watched Conner silently follow M'gaan to who knows where to do who knows what.

He sighed as he unclenched his hands, aware of the two sets of eyes that settled on his tense frame in the quite of the room.

He didn't want to talk about it, he honestly didn't…or better yet he wished he could be the one curled up in the sofa in Bruce's study instead of little Alysander giggling and having a ball with his toes.

For the life of him he could not figure out what was so fascinating about toes…but back on track, he really didn't want to talk about it, but he knew it was inevitable…the frown on Wally's face said it all.

It was with that thought that the sound of Kaldur clearing his throat startled him, even if he hid it well, Wally's amused expression beside the point.

"How long?" Kaldur got right to the point, taking a seat in the very spot Conner had vacated seconds ago.

"I don't' kn…" Robin began already establishing multiple arguments to get out of the discussion that was coming but was quickly interrupted by Wally.

"Robin…we're not idiots" Wally smiled amused getting ready to tease the boy wonder only for his smile to slip off at the conflicted expression on his friends face.

"Robin?" he questioned gently, sitting up so that he could properly face the boy, shooting Kaldur a concerned glance.

They expected Robin to be a bit flustered, spluttering and denying his obvious attraction to Conner. Instead he seemed almost depressed, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, eyes trained on the TV screen but seeing nothing.

Robin sighed before leaning back, arm covering his eyes as he allowed the remote to slip from his grasp.

"I figured it out a while back…I don't'…It sorta just happened!" Robin spoke almost frustrated pulling at his raven hair.

"One minute everything was normal…then I don't know we just, I just…" Robin blew out a frustrated breath as he peeked at both Wally and Kaldur giving him equally concerned and alarmed looks.

Smiling if only a bit sadly, Robin shook his head before looking down at his hands.

"It was the eyes…"

"The…eyes?" Wally questioned hesitantly, at this point he was questioning his friend's sanity. One second he was all brooding depressed teen the next he was… well he was still a depressed teen, just a love struck one.

"I... they're so blue, and the way he scowls and that cute turn off his lips when he tries to smile…" Robin began almost dreamily, Kaldur quickly getting uncomfortable with the turn of the conversation quite loudly cleared his throat.

Robin blushed embarrassed, he sounded like a little kid with a crush…well technically…

Wally grinned unrepentantly, teeth shining as he wiggled his eyebrows

"So you admit you feel a little something something for the kid sups" Wally crowed.

"He hates when you call him that Wally!" Robin glared halfheartedly as his friend all but keeled over on the chair loud laughter shaking his frame as he gasped for breath.

"Oh man you got it bad!" Wally grinned only to yelp at the kick he received from the clearly not amused Robin. He was a bit embarrassed about the whole thing really, and the looks Kaldur were giving him, the barely concealed amusement.

"It's obvious you like him Robin…why don't you tell him?" Kaldur questioned hesitantly after a while, he really at first just wanted to tease the bird a little. Talking about relationships, especially in the team, was a bit of an awkward conversation for him and from the amused grins Wally kept sending everyone in the room knew it.

Robin sighed, pulling his legs up on the coach, resting his chin on his knees. He had hoped he could speak to Harry about this first honestly, Bruce of course was completely out of the picture.

He could just imagine how that conversation would go, deadpan stare and the rise of that stupid eyebrow that should not be able to look superior. It was an eyebrow for crying out loud!

Unfortunately, Harry was busy these days a pile of paper work to complete a demanding baby and an equally demanding lover that he vehemently denied was his lover.

Harry wasn't fooling anyone that was for sure.

He always said that he wouldn't mind the interruption, and that he wasn't a bother but…Harry needed rest, he had filled so many roles already, it was only fair.

"He…" Robin began but stopped himself, he didn't know what he wanted to say. Maybe that Conner wouldn't see him as anything but a kid, or M'gaan was a better fit for the broody teen, he just really didn't know.

Wally sighed as he moved a bit closer to his little brother figure, throwing an arm over the teen's shoulder.

"You should tell him…the worst case scenario is he'll say no and you move on or he says yes and…" Wally trailed off.

Robin looked up, glancing at Wally first then at Kaldur, they both wore supportive expressions and for a brief moment he felt the courage he was lacking.

"Alright…I'll tell him"

It was a bit chilly, the wind sweet whispers telling stories of nights pass and the beautiful glittering stars providing a soft glow in the moon's absence.

The night was beautiful.

Conner didn't shift as he heard the soft crunching of grass soaked in night dew, he already knew who it was. He couldn't miss that specific stride, footsteps light and precise yet ever so free.

"Mrs. Kent's asking for you…think she wants to go through Clark's baby pictures with you" Robin grinned as he plopped down beside the relaxed form of Conner, whose arms rested behind his head, stare trained on the beautiful night sky.

"Richard I…" Conner began before falling silent, he heaved a soft sigh before sitting up looking towards an expectant Richard, his short hair fluttering in the wind.

"Conner?" Richard asked hesitantly, pushing a stray lock of hair out of his face, only for a warm hand to capture his own, pushing the soft hair behind his ear.

"You need a haircut" Conner whispered amused leaning a bit closer to the teen, he could feel the heat rising, he was bit warmer than he was minutes before.

Richard bit his lip, a pink tongue flickering out to soothe the bruised flesh; that was all it took, one single action and he was leaning in to capture soft lips with his own.

Richard tasted like melons, that was Conner's first thought as he pulled the unresisting body closer, kiss deepening if only a little before he gently pulled away.

Richard trailed after the retreating lips, catching himself when he realized what he was doing an embarrassed flush to his cheeks.

"I was supposed to make the first move" Richard whispered, eyes shining with amusement but behind it all the hopeful joy burned bright.

Conner laughed lightly, twinging their hands together, Richards pale skin a contrast to his own tan.

"Harry insisted that I get a move on…there's a bet going around" Conner grinned.

Richard snorted, imagining Harry grinning, mockery on full blast as he calmly collected is dues.

"Harry…he sometimes manages to help even if I don't get to talk to him" Richard smile was beautiful in that moment, Conner's breath catching for a minute, his heart skipping a beat.

Richard turned to face Conner, leaning in to give a gentle kiss on thin lips… Conner was warm and just the touch of his lips sent shivers down his spine, his heart racing.

"I like you Conner" Richard whispered pressing their foreheads together.

"I like you too…Richard" Conner smiled before they both looked up at the perfect picture the sky painted, crickets singing a beautiful tune for love found.


	7. My Heart Stopped: I knew

In that moment…

Your life flashes before your eyes…

You wonder if what you've left unsaid would have made a difference…

There is silence even though the background noise shouts ever so loud…

There is silence…

Your heart beats…

Tadum , tadum ,tadum…

Is this what it takes to tell him…

Must it take a moment like this…

A moment like this before…

Finally you breathe and walk, your footsteps echoing in the momentary darkness

It's stuck, you look into deep eyes…

And it's stuck…

A Moment like this…

A moment like this before…  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Master Hadrian?" Sinclair questioned concerned, hand knocking at the closed bathroom door.

Harry had been strangely fidgety as soon as he had come from work, quickly locking himself in the bathroom. They were at the Wayne Manor yet again, their stays more frequent than ever as he slowly watched his charge fall deeper into the spell that was Bruce Wayne.

He didn't approve…not really, because Harry deserved so much better than a broken man with too much issues to name. He deserved so much more than a man that was dangerous not because of his strengths, intelligence or even his job.

He was dangerous simply because Harry let him in, dangerous because as strong of Harry was Bruce Wayne could hurt him…would hurt him.

His young master deserved happiness…

He didn't deserve the pain he would endure for being the lover of the Batman.

"Hadrian?" Sinclair knocked once more, frowning when he heard the shuffling of clothes and the sound of something crashing to the floor.

"I'm alright Sinclair just give me a minute" Sinclair frowned at that before sighing.

"I'll prepare you some tea then, Richard will be here momentarily something about a date if I'm not mistaken." Sinclair drawled before making his way to the kitchens. Hopefully the nuisance otherwise known as Alfred wasn't down there making a mess of his special wholegrain cookies.

He stood firm that he was the better pastry chef of two, Alfred's scones were no comparison!

Harry sighed as he sat on the edge of the bathtub, a hand tugging at the loose strands of curly hair that fell from his high pony tail.

He sighed deeply as he looked at the white stick in his hand.

Positive…

It was positive…

He thought he had taken all the precautions damnit!

He was on birth control, he kept track of his calendar, Bruce kept track of his calendar and they…

Bruce kept track of his calendar…

Bruce kept track of his calendar and wouldn't let up on his advances…

Bruce kept track of his calendar, was persistent in advances…and they didn't use a condom.

They hadn't been using condoms for a while now and he the bloody idiot just realized it, mind you how he could possible miss that was a mystery in itself.

But damnit, he was pregnant, bloody pregnant and…he didn't know what to think.

Harry bit the tender skin of his lips, hissing at the sting from the broken skin.

This wasn't like his first pregnancy…there was no question of what he felt, Bruce's part in his life or if he would even keep the child.

But…

He didn't think he was ready for another baby, he loved Alysander dearly and Bruce was well…

Harry sighed before wrapping up the test in a paper bag and disposing of it in the bin, he had a lot of time to think about it.

He didn't need to stress it…not yet at any rate.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And how long will you be gone?" Harry questioned as he took a seat on…well at this point it was their bed. Alysander was cuddled up against his chest, twinging the strands of his hair around his chubby fingers.

"Give or take three months" Bruce muttered as he opened the draw of his nightstand to remove some papers he was working on in the morning.

Harry frowned, patting lightly at Alysander's back when he gave a small hiccup. Bruce loosened the tie from his shirt as he read through the files. He had to get them sorted before Thursday if he wanted to get anything done before his departure.

"And it has to be you?" Harry pushed on as Bruce sat down, pulling the first few buttons of his shirt open. Emerald eyes watched carefully as smooth skin was revealed and a chiseled chest.

He could feel the stirring of arousal, and the deepening of his breath as Bruce shrugged of the shirt, moving to pull the button of his pants.

Bruce smirked as put the papers down, grasping at Harry's chin

"Careful Harry you almost sound concerned" Bruce drawled as he kissed Harry ever so gently, soft lips fitting with his thinner one.

Harry simply glared at the man as he pulled away, brushing the unruly curl out of his child's face.

"Don't flatter yourself" Harry hissed, receiving an amused stare from Bruce as he leaned against the headboard, papers in hand.

Sighing Harry silently, stood cradling the baby close to him as he moved to place him the nursery for some much needed sleep.

Alysander briefly opened his eyes as his mother gently placed him the crib, yawning widely before sticking a fist in his mouth suckling softly. Harry smiled brushing a hand over the baby's soft cheek before gently caressing his still flat stomach.

Releasing another sigh Harry made his way to their room again, pulling the sheets away, the sound of the shower running indicative of where Bruce was. In no time the jets were turned off and Bruce was entering the room with a towel over his head, furiously drying his hair.

"Earlier you said you had something to tell me" Bruce commented as he pulled the towel over his head, aware of the steady stare of emerald eyes.

Harry shook his head lightly before pulling the sheets over his shoulders.

"It's nothing" Harry spoke as Bruce pulled the sheets back to get underneath

"Harry…" Bruce started only to stop when Harry placed a slender finger on his lips, smiling in that mocking way he always did.

"Just don't get hurt you arrogant ass" Bruce snorted at the comment capturing Harry's lips in another kiss, pressing in deeper as Harry yielded to his advances.

"I'll translate that in your need for me to reassure you I'll return to your loving arms" Bruce drawled receiving a punch in the arm for his efforts, Harry sniffing disdainfully.

Bruce couldn't help but smile, running a hand through chaotic raven hair as he witnessed the relieved smile Harry tried so hard to hide.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry remained stoic as all around him people moved frantically to prepare for the arrival of the team from the justice League whose ship was attacked on route to the watchtower.

The negotiations had gone south, that's all the information they were given in the dead of night. In three months, everything was going well and somehow things went horribly wrong.

"Harry maybe you should?" Black Canary spoke cautiously as she silently stood beside Harry, but did not get to finish before she was interrupted.

"I'm ok right where I am" his voice was almost cold, as he watched the monitors, a rescue team was reeling in the badly damaged ship, hoping to get to the passengers onboard.

"Harry" Black Canary tried again only to stop at the shout of the medics

"We'll need bags AB+, we have a bleeder!"

"Prepare the medic room where coming in, we have two unconscious and one with extensive puncture wounds!"

Harry clenched his hands tightly as he listened, the sounds of the squeaking wheels of gurneys moving at high speeds to the medical ward loud in his ear.

Out of the five people aboard that ship only two had AB+ blood types.

Breathing in deeply Harry turned on his heels, heart hammering as he ignored the desperate calls of Black Canary.

He was not doing this!

He wouldn't do this!

Not now not ever …

He wouldn't acknowledge the lump in his throat and the desperate burn in his eyes…

He would not acknowledge his new found weakness.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 3:30 am and the sound of the shower on full blast echoed in the silent room, steam seeping out of the ajar door following the trail of light from the master bathroom.

Harry hesitated if only a moment before finally entering, the sound of water louder than ever and the smell of sandalwood high. He watched as the silhouette of the tall figure reached up to adjust the jets.

Taking a deep breath, Harry swiftly opened the glass doors, shoulders slumping in relief as deep brown eyes connected with his own emerald.

They stood like that, silence reining as Harry carefully scanned Bruce's muscled frame. The water slipped around each crease and curve of Bruce's body, running paths over scars still angry red but healed from the League's new technology.

Harry closed the door behind him, hot water soaking through the thin white shirt sizes two big that hung from his shoulder.

Bruce stepped closer as Harry remained silent, reaching a hand out to caress silky cheeks before trailing his hand down Harry's neck to rest on the now visible swell of his stomach.

Swallowing, Bruce gently caressed the firm skin not looking up as Harry placed a warm hand over his own.

"You're…" Bruce began, but stopped at the tight grip on his hand, he looked up to see Harry's eyes cast down, refusing to look up.

"You promised you wouldn't get hurt" Harry whispered, leaning into Bruce's firm body, the water still beating against their skin, his hair falling loose from the haphazard bun to flow around him. It provided the perfect blanket to hide his face, to hide his eyes…he didn't want Bruce to see the fear he felt…to see his cowardliness.

Bruce breathe out shakily as he enveloped Harry into his strong arms, not wincing as one of the freshly healed wound pulled painfully.

"You're not allowed to do that to me again Bruce…you're not allowed to tell me in one second that you were all right when you know damn well you weren't!" Harry all but shouted, holding on tightly, wiling his racing heart to calm.

"Harry…" Bruce began softly, pulling away slightly, tilting Harry's chin to look into beautiful green eyes that glistened with the tears he would never let fall.

"Bruce…I lo…" Harry stopped himself in that moment, looking away in shame. Here he was again, unable to say those words when it mattered most, because damnit he somehow fell in love with this man!

This egoistical, arrogant, dangerous, asshole of a man and he was so close to losing him.

Bruce was gentle as he leaned in to capture moist lips with his own, crowding Harry against the cold tiles of the shower as he deepened the kiss. Harry threw his arms around Bruce desperately, kissing just as furiously as he was lifted off the floor, slender legs wrapped around his waist.

There was a desperation to their kiss as Bruce pulled away trailing kisses down Harry's neck as the lithe frame panted every step of the way, hands clenching damp hair as he fought the need to grind against the man.

Harry gasped as Bruce's hand trailed fire down his heated skin, pushing under the wet shirt to grasp at his ass as his hot mouth closed around a perked nipple.

Harry clenched his thighs at every lick and suck, the wet sound hardly drowned by the falls of water that cascaded around them.

"A-ah" Harry bit his lip at the sharp nipped at the peaked pebble a moist tongue teasing the abused flesh as it closed around the peaked mound again delivering a wet suck and a broad lick before kissing a trail the other.

Harry arched into Bruce as firm fingers dipped into the valley of his cheeks teasing at his pulsing entrance. Too quick to even comprehend, long fingers pierced through torturous tightness wringing a cry from Harry swollen lips, his eyes closing as he readily rolled his hips, riding the new waves of pleasure.

Bruce grunted as he released the abused nipple, grinding against Harry as he moved his finger as deep as he could, wanting to wring those passionate cries he Knew Harry could release.

"B..Bruce!" Harry moaned, head falling back and the heated tile, hands clenching tightly at the raven strands of Bruce's hair.

Everything was too damn hot, his chest heaving at every pant every moan and the clench of his thighs as Bruce's hard abs rubbed against his arousal, providing little relief.

Harry released a stuttered breath as another two fingers joined its companion, body trembling with the rise of raging fire, as they brushed against that nub that brought so much pleasure, too much pleasure.

Heart racing, chest tight Harry cried out, pulling painfully at Bruce's hair as the man pushed down, the slick sound so obscene, yet so right, his hips stuttering fighting to keep up as Bruce increased the pace, spots forming behind his eyes.

"Bruce… just…please" Harry moaned desperately, clawing at Bruce's back as his thighs were pushed apart.

Bruce slowly pulled his fingers away, Harry already felt empty, the channel clenched desperately to keep him in as his arousal twitched in sensitivity.

Harry gasped, breath catching in his throat as Bruce slowly pushed in, the heated length stretching and pulling, a fit just a bit too wide.

Harry licked his lips, slowly opening his eyes when Bruce didn't move, squirming on the pulsing length made too hot but pouring water, steam obscuring his vision.

Bruce moved forward, panting as he kissed the edge of Harry's lip, nipping at the soft skin before sealing their lips together. Harry closed his eyes as Bruce's tongue twined around his own, releasing tiny moans as he clenched around the thick length, urging Bruce to go on.

Bruce pulled back a wet trail connecting the two, Harry's breath hitching with every heave of his chest.

"H..Harry I..." Bruce's voice was husky, baritone gravelly as he tightened his grip around Harry's supple cheeks, before pushing forward a few more inches.

"S..Shit!" He hissed out as Harry gripped him like a vice, his head resting on the heated skin of Harry's shoulder.

Without thought he pushed forward, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing as he drove deeper into the man he loved.

Harry cried out, tears spilling for his eyes as his thighs quivered and his sensitive nipple rubbed against a chiseled chest.

He held on for all he was worth, his body being rocked to rhythms of old, the slap of skin growing louder by the second as deep strokes became powerful, became so fierce.

Harry's hips stuttered as he felt the spiral tightening, his thighs clenching like a vice, channel spasming as Bruce pushed on.

"B…Bruce I'm…" Harry cried desperately, his toe curling as Bruce unforgivingly pushed on, pulling his slender thigh over his shoulder, going so much deeper, thrusting that much faster.

It was too much!

It was too fast…

Too hard…

Too hot!

It was too right...

Harry all but screamed as the spiral finally released, twitching as Bruce continue thrusting inside, and teeth biting into his skin.

"B..Bruce..I.." his ass burned with ever thrust, the heated skin of his cheeks red as Bruce's length pulled at his rim holding on too tight.

"Bruce!" Harry shouted hoarsely, Bruise cursing as his body jerked forward, hands digging into Harry supple skin as he released hot and wet into his lover.

They both panted heavily, Harry slumping into Bruce's body, his own still shivering in pleasure as the hard length pulsed within him.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pregnant" Bruce voice was low as he ran his hand through Harry's lose hair, still damp from their shower.

Harry hummed in agreement, eyes droopy as he trailed the pattern of the new scar that adorned Bruce's chest.

"You should move in…move in permanently" Bruce whispered, his hand cupping the small baby bump with hidden pleasure.

"You didn't use a bloody condom" Harry accused in amusement, moving his head so he could look into brown eyes that were little too smug, a little too pleased.

"I guess I didn't" Bruce smirked twining Harry's hair around his fingers.

Harry huffed, before laying his head against Bruce's chest, the rhythmic caress soothing his tired body.

"I'll get you back for this you know" Harry whispered eyes almost closing.

"I'm sure you will" Bruce hummed looking through the open balcony doors at the full moon that glowed ever so beautifully.

"Bruce?" Harry spoke softly, finger stopping at the largest scar.

"Yes?"

"Please…please don't do that to me again" Harry whispered, voice trembling as he clenched his hands, the burn returning to his eyes.

Bruce held him closer, burying his face in the damp hair, inhaling the scent of jasmine, of home.

"I'll try" Bruce whispered tenderly.

Harry smiled before finally closing his eyes.

"That's all I ask for"


	8. I am Yours as You are Mine

I can't say that I'm free…

I can't say if what I feel is true…

But I can say I feel something…

That you have invaded my land…

That you have hopped my great wall…

That you have broken my shields…

You have pulled me from my darkness…

The bitterness is no more…

I l…

I'm sorry…but you know don't you?

That I lo…

You have become my light,

My dark knight…

Thank you…thank you…

Because of you I realize that I can be free…

Can be happy…

And as my womb carry on your legacy…

I cannot help but smile, eyes shining with the emotions you have set a fire within me…

A Wayne gets what a Wayne wants…

And I can honestly say…

You have me…

Do I have you?  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Firm muscles contract with every pull and push, sweat trailing caresses on heated skin chiseled abs tightening as a firm chest met bent knees.

Harry watched hypnotized, potato chip hanging from his mouth, hand reaching into the extra-large bag as if in a trance as he grabbed another handful.

Stuffing a few more chips in his mouth, Harry watched as Bruce reached 500, having been doing sit ups for a while, their two year old baby right beside him tuckered out after attempting to follow his father's lead.

Bruce looked over with a smirk, when the sound of the chips crunching echoed in the for the most part silent home gym.

"What?!" Harry glared unamused, Bruce chuckling at no point out of breath.

"Are you sure you should be eating those in…your condition?" Bruce raised an eyebrow as he finally sat up, grabbing a bottle of water, sparing Alysander an amused glance as the child released small snores.

Harry frowned, looking down at his rounded form, at 7 months he was huge. Ankles forever swollen, back hurting like hell and not to mention his oversensitive chest, nipples puffy and red on a good day.

"Are you calling me fat?!" Harry glared, holding the bag of chips close to his chest eyeing Bruce suspiciously, almost as if he thought Bruce would dear steal his treat.

Bruce quickly put up his hand in mock surrender, a smirk teasing on his thin lips, eyes shining with wicked amusement as he watched Harry steadily becoming angry, lightly tanned skin flushing in annoyance .

"I wouldn't dare" Bruce drawled before taking a sip of his water, brushing a large hand through Alysander's curly hair.

Harry huffed, making a point to stuff as much chips in his mouth in that moment.

A peaceful silence enveloped the two, only the rustling of the potato chip bag breaking it every now and again.

"I want you to meet them" Bruce spoke softly, eyes trained on the fidgeting Alysander who scrunched up his eyes in discomfort.

"Meet them?" Harry asked puzzled finally putting away the chips giving only one mournful glance before turning his attention to Bruce.

"My parents…I want you to meet my parents" Bruce didn't look up, his expression serious as he twined soft curly hair around his fingers.

"Bruce…" Harry began hesitantly but quickly stopped as piercing brown eyes looked into his own. He was serious, this wasn't just a whim or a callous decision, something bigger was going on.

Harry's throat felt tight at the implications of this moment, his baby…their baby fluttering nervously at the racing of his heart.

It was almost a goddamn confession, the vulnerability the man allowed him to see, not the ever strong ever confident Batman.

Bruce looked away for a moment, eyes trained on the open window as a slight wind blew from outside to cool his heated skin.

"The 29th of June….three days from now will be the anniversary of their deaths, I visit them each time, if only to remind myself…I want you to come with me" Bruce's voice did not waver even if he didn't make eye contact. It did not waver as he gently took up a fidgety Alysander and held him against his chest.

Harry allowed the silence to fill the room, the sound of the whistling wind filling the spacious room, and Sinclair's voice loud and clear as he cursed Alfred to hell and back.

Harry slowly stood from the comfy chair, Bruce had placed in the gym when it was clear he would watch the man through his exercise routine all day. Sinclair hadn't been too happy about that, wanting his beloved master resting in bed and pampered.

There was only so much Harry could take before he pulled a signature watery puppy eye he had adopted from his own son.

He wasn't talking about Alysander, it was strictly Richard.

With some difficulty Harry managed to kneel beside Bruce, the man throwing out his arm quickly to catch his off balanced lover, pulling him against his body. Harry sighed, as he slumped into the man's arms, fingers working wonders in the knots at the base of his spine.

Harry looked up, pulling Bruce's chin down to deliver a chase kiss that spoke of all the feelings he couldn't say or wouldn't say.

"Ok" Harry finally whispered, burying his face into the crook of Bruce's neck, the man's hand tightening around his waist.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Richard fidgeted, quite uncomfortable as he sat before Bruce in his study. He didn't know how to break the news and really he was maybe a tiny bit scared of his father figure's reaction. He was fifteen for crying out loud! He shouldn't be this scared to say anything, but it was Bruce and Harry was fast asleep, too exhausted to play back up.

Of course Alfred found the whole situation funny, and Sinclair…well he was Sinclair, he didn't like anyone but Harry.

"Yes?" Bruce asked, expression bland as he shuffled through a few documents, frowning when he realized red and green crayon marks on his finance report.

How Alysander found his way into his documents was anyone's guess, somehow he thought perhaps magic was at work, Harry's gene probably having passed down to their son.

"I have a boyfriend!" Richard blurted out, wincing when Bruce suddenly paused.

"I know what you're gona say and…I'm fifteen I can have a boyfriend if I want! And if you don't act happy for me…!" Richard went off on a rant only to trail off at Bruce's raised eyebrow…the damn eyebrow!

"…and I'll tell Harry!"

Silence reigned in the study, Bruce obviously amused if the twitching if his lips was any indication.

"Are you finished?" Bruce drawled closing his folder before giving his son his full attention.

Richard coughed uncomfortable with the whole situation, scratching at his neck nervously.

"Awm…I…yeah" Richard replied sheepishly making to leave as Bruce hummed in acceptance.

Before he could reach the door, Bruce interrupted the embarrassed boy.

"Do tell Conner we need to have a talk"

Richard paled, turning swiftly to see Bruce smirking at him.

"You knew! Oh my god did Harry…" Richard stopped immediately, if it was one thing Harry wouldn't do it was rat him out, any of them out.

"I believe you were to meet Wally and Kaldur at Point beach, it would be unseemly if you were late" Bruce almost mocked, it seemed Harry's habits were rubbing off on the man.

Richard scowled before making to leave, before a thought accord to him.

"You were in on the bet!"

"I won't complain if I'm 900 dollars richer" Bruce spoke smoothly, opening back his folder, putting the crayon colored report aside. Alysander could have a go at it tonight when he would no doubt stay awake.

Richard stood, mouth hanging open...his father was in on the bet...

Batman was in on the bet...maybe it wasn't farfetched that this was the year the world would end!  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The air was cold, it wasn't a surprise as rain had not too long fallen. Harry pulled his coat closer, ignoring the stares from people who passed them along the way. It was damn obvious he was pregnant again, and it wouldn't be long till the tabloids had a field day with the news.

Harry looked up as Bruce slipped his hand into his, squeezing it for a moment as they made their way through the cemetery. The cries of a crow up ahead was not as creepy as it should have been, or even the thin mist that obscured their vision somewhat.

A sudden thought came to mind that not far from their chosen path, Madeline Marques rested peacefully…his mother that he had yet to truly know, but that he could admit the true love she held for him.

It was too soon when Bruce stood before a beautiful grave marker, covered in vines and blooming flowers.

'In loving Memory

Thomas and Martha Wayne

Beloved Parents'

"I never want to forget…where I come from, why I am who I am" Bruce spoke softly as he placed a bouquet of chrysanthemums upon his parents' graves.

"For the longest while…It was them who grounded me, kept me from falling into the abyss…you may not understand, but I do things the way I do for a reason"

Harry squeezed Bruce's hand in understanding, allowing the man envelop him in his arms, resting his head upon his own.

"I don't talk about this…but I think I've found myself a new anchor…I can honestly say I'm glad for it, for him. He gives me the freedom I never knew I was missing...even if he goes out of his way to irritate me or make a mockery of everything I do" Bruce gave a small smile as he looked into sparkling emerald eyes.

Harry's throat dried up, and the stupid hormones allowed water to prickle at his eyes, a traitorous warm tear escaping its confine to roll down his soft cheek.

Bruce gently wiped the tear away, before kissing Harry's cheek then his lips, the kiss lingering for a moment before he finally pulled away.

Harry cleared his throat and looked towards the grave marker, before finally speaking.

"Hello I'm Helias Hadrian Potter Marques…but I go by Harry, I'm proud to say that you've raised a strong and independent man. He's loyal, passionate emotionally constipated and a pain in the rear but I…" Harry trailed off before burrowing his way into Bruce's side.

"You would be proud of him, of the man that he's become…I'm glad I met him but don't' tell him that! His head will swell too big and god knows it wont fit through the largest doors in Wayne Manor...and don't get me started on his ego" Harry spoke conspiring tone, features animated as Bruce couldn't help the smile that made its way on his face.

"Not to mention his plots to get me pregnant! Do you know your son is obsessed! More than obsessed even…"

As Harry ranted, Bruce looked on, the emotions clear in his eyes, sparkling brown softening as the glanced at his lover who at this point was moving his arms erratically to get his point across. It was almost as if his parents were truly there.

They would have loved Harry, his mother especially...and even if they didn't, the man was his to keep, to cherish.

The mother of his children, a plot to bring about the third...

and perhaps...

The owner of his heart.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You have become my light…

My dark knight…

You now know you have me…

Do I have you?


End file.
